This invention relates generally to gearing devices, and more particularly to cycloidal type gears that have improved mounting shaft structures and improved torque transmission mechanisms.
Composite gear structure formed from sprocket and chain units are starting to find application in many types of power transmissions, but they are especially desirable in applications which require high torque low speed output, the output either being through a rotating shaft or a torque arm having some other type of restrained motion. In these types of applications, it is necessary to have a bearing design which will support high torque loads with minimal deflection. Also, in many of these types of applications, it is necessary to impart high torque and the design should allow free smooth movement without unnecessary binding.